


花朵与骷髅舞

by Polka



Category: The Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	花朵与骷髅舞

（一）

诺伯蒂·欧文斯是个高个子的年轻人。  
他有一头柔软的灰黑色鬈发，和一双如同伦敦清晨的雾霭般的灰眼睛。  
他在一所小学做临时代课老师，教的是历史。  
孩子们都喜欢听他的课，因为和那些只会背书的老师不同，诺伯蒂·欧文斯肚子里有许许多多的小故事，这些包含着诸多不为人知的细节的故事像血肉般黏在历史干枯的骨架上，令它变得丰满、生动而有趣。

不过在私底下，诺伯蒂·欧文斯是个沉默寡言的家伙。  
当这个沉默的年轻人来到这个小城之后，有些人常在市图书馆看见他抱着奇奇怪怪的书本闷头苦读，有些人则常在邓斯坦路上看见他，手里捧着花束，独自往山上走，或者正在下山的途中。  
他的自我介绍通常是这样的：“我是诺伯蒂·欧文斯，大家可以叫我伯蒂。我是个老师。”  
如果再继续追问他，可能会得到这些回答：“为什么来这儿教书？呃，那是因为我小时候在这儿长大，想顺便回来看看。”  
“我是在伦敦读的大学。专业？我主要研究的是宗教和历史。”  
“我的家人都过世了。没关系，我已经不太记得清了。”  
“对，他们是葬在山上那片坟场，所以我会经常过去看看。”  
大家很快就接受并喜欢上了这个有点腼腆的青年，然后就又迅速地遗忘了他的存在。因为，诺伯蒂·欧文斯是个沉默寡言的家伙，只要他不出现在你的眼前，你就很难想起他的模样来。

“经常”的频率还不足以概括伯蒂去山顶坟场的次数。  
事实上他每天都去。  
那是个已经无法再容纳更多死者的老旧坟场，位于邓斯坦路的尽头，被高高的围墙和铁栏围住，冬季只开放到下午四点，前来祭拜的人也寥寥无几。  
在山顶可以俯瞰整个小城——波光粼粼的护城河，错落有致的街道，连绵的砖红色屋顶，时而有鸽群扑棱着翅膀从天空飞过，在地面上投下细碎的影子。

初冬的太阳晒在身上暖洋洋的。  
伯蒂最常做的事是坐在坟场那座破败的教堂前的石阶上，拿着支铅笔画画。下午的阳光会照得他的头发和眼睛都闪闪发亮。  
住在离山顶最近的屋子里的小艾玛上个月刚过完七岁生日，她是第一个看到伯蒂的画的人。  
画上除了坟场歪歪倒倒的墓碑和灌木，还有很多看起来奇奇怪怪的家伙。  
“这是谁？”艾玛指着一个戴帽子的瘦小老太太问。  
“这是屠杀之母，虽然名字可怕，但是她本人很和气。”  
“这个呢？”  
“盖乌斯·庞培，他是个有趣而且知识渊博的罗马人。”  
“他们呢？”  
“是我的父母欧文斯。”  
“这是只大狗吗？”  
“她是上帝之犬，你可以叫她卢佩斯库小姐。”  
“那个黑衣服的呢？”  
“那是赛拉斯。”  
“为什么你不给赛拉斯画上脸？”  
“因为我记不清了。”伯蒂低下头，他的语气听起来有点沮丧。  
艾玛看了看伯蒂，又看了看画上空白着脸的黑衣人，又继续提问，“那他现在在哪里？”  
“我也不知道。”  
“其他人呢？”  
“我想他们应该都在这儿，但是你和我都看不到。”  
“唔，那你想见爸爸妈妈时要怎么办？”  
“我在等花开。”  
“什么花？”  
“那些白色的常青藤花。它们偶尔会在冬天开。”  
正在缓慢落下的太阳将伯蒂的脸映得发红，他的眼睛看向远方，灰色的眸子里也跳动着橙红色的光。  
这家伙可真是个怪人，艾玛想，但却一点儿也不讨人厌。

 

（二）

天气越来越冷，街上的人们都穿起了羊毛大衣，围起了五颜六色的围巾。  
山上风很大，艾玛都不乐意出门玩了，而伯蒂却还是每天都出现在坟场。

每次上山途中，他还会驻足在坡道上，仔细观望路边的那一簇簇深绿色的常青藤。它们真是这个季节的奇迹——梧桐树已经掉光了叶子，银杏则更早，冬天使一切生命进程都变得缓慢，或者死亡，或者沉睡，只有这种攀爬在墙壁上或缠绕在栅栏间的藤蔓，还能保有一丝鲜活的绿色。  
但是伯蒂每次都对着它们露出失望的表情。因为并没有细小而稚嫩的花骨朵从叶子之间探出头来，没有花骨朵就不会有白色的花朵绽放，没有花朵就不会有音乐，没有音乐，也就没有骷髅舞。

这一天他也站在那些寒风中簌簌发抖的叶片面前，发出了不知道是第多少次的叹息，紧接着立起大衣领子，迎着风往山上走。  
他先在欧文斯夫妇的墓碑前站了一会儿，就走向更高处的教堂。  
教堂里头会稍微暖和些。  
伯蒂推开沉重的散发着霉味的木门，像个守陵人一样例行环视——依旧是积满灰尘的地面，只有他自己留下的凌乱脚印，依旧是空空荡荡的内厅，蜘蛛在窗棂和墙角结完网就不知踪影。  
他走到地上破破烂烂的木板前，将它用力拉起，接着俯身钻进地下室。  
以伯蒂现在的身高来说，这儿显得阴暗、拥挤又狭小，角落里还堆着几罐早就已经过期的玉米罐头。  
他在以前自己睡觉的角落坐下，盯着墙角的空蜘蛛网，盯着油漆剥落的灰色墙壁，盯着那些赛拉斯最后留给他的锈迹斑斑的罐头。  
“我查了报纸，说每隔十年左右常青藤就会在冬天开花。”他低低地说。  
“可是它们到现在都还没开。”  
“所以今年也没有骷髅舞了对吗？”   
“我想你们。”  
“尤其是你，赛拉斯。”他抱着膝盖倚在墙上，蜷缩起身体，不顾那些灰尘会弄脏他的大衣，“我竟然连你的脸都记不清楚了。”  
他的声音被困在地下室里，在墙壁之间游荡，得不到任何回应，听起来含混而忧伤。  
然后他睡着了。就跟许多年前一样。  
那个时候大家都还在，只要他醒过来，钻出地下室，就能够在墓园里看到他们游荡。欧文斯夫人会笑着抚摸他的头发，尼赫迈亚·特罗特会念自己那些辞藻华丽的诗给他听，彭尼沃斯先生会追问他隐身术学习得如何了，而丽萨则始终在跟他玩赌气的捉迷藏。

 

（三）

冬天临近尾声的时候，嫩黄色的报春花是最先开放的，紫色的风信子紧随其后，再接着是郁金香和勿忘我，很快整个城市就变得花花绿绿，一片盎然春意。  
而令孩子们感到忧郁的是，诺伯蒂·欧文斯老师的短暂聘期也随着春天的到来而结束了。  
据说他已经在沿海的小城找到了下一份工作，还是教历史。  
有人问他为什么不在一个地方长久地待下去，他说自己喜欢去多些地方，接触更多的事物，了解更多的东西。  
“要走遍千山万水，我还早得很呢。”他微笑着说。  
这家伙可真是个怪人，大家都这么想，但他却一点儿也不讨人厌。

伯蒂坐在学校给他安排的单身公寓里。  
桌上放着明天早晨的车票，柜子已经清空了，书架上的书也都打包完毕，整个房间都在因为即将被空置而散发出孤寂的味道。  
他有一个黑色的大行李箱和一个背包，箱子里大多是书，衣服只有几件。此外还有一只底部已经被磨损的失去光泽的小皮箱，里面装着本发霉的赞美诗集，还有个破旧钱包。  
伯蒂伸手抚摩着这只皮箱，心里想着明年冬天或许应该再回到这儿来——总会有一个白花绽放的冬天，总会有音乐，总会有活人和死者手拉着手跳舞，他和他们总有机会相见，只不过不是今年。

伯蒂给自己拌了一大碗蔬菜沙拉当做晚餐，加了甜菜根、生洋葱和番茄，就和以前卢佩斯库小姐给他做的一样，不过用的是香滑的蛋黄酱而不是酸的千岛酱。  
他默默将沙拉吃完，然后将碗洗干净，换好鞋，便出了门。  
离开之前，他要最后去一次坟场。

在街道拐角的花店，伯蒂给欧文斯夫妇买了百合花，给丽萨带了粉玫瑰，给彭尼沃斯先生要了康乃馨，帮屠杀之母选了旱金莲，给其他人则准备了雏菊、剑兰和满天星。  
他抱着满怀的花在路上走着，那么多，几乎把他的身体都遮住，一整团花束像是长着腿在自己走动，令路过的人都投来好奇的目光。馥郁的花香从他的手臂间飘出，融进这初春还带着寒意的空气里，使得路上每个行人都因此而驻足，闭上眼，仰起头，深深呼吸，随即露出幸福的笑容。  
坟场的大门紧闭，伯蒂只能隔着栏杆将花先一束束放进去，再翻过围墙——事实上这并没有多难，因为他早就不是那个穿着灰色裹尸布的瘦小男孩了，他现在有六英尺高，是个动作灵活的高个儿青年。  
他跳下围墙，将花又抱回怀里，沿着自己熟悉的小路一束束送出，最后走到教堂前的时候，手中只剩下一朵雏菊。  
将雏菊轻轻放在石阶上，伯蒂在它旁边坐下，抬头看天上的星星。  
首先出现在头顶的是飞马座广场，然后是东南天空猎户座大大小小的亮星，在渐变着的蓝色夜空里不停闪烁——这些星座的名字都是卢佩斯库小姐教给他的，他记得自己曾背给赛拉斯听过，而赛拉斯对他说，“很好。”  
那时候赛拉斯的脸上一定有柔和的表情，可他现在却怎么也回忆不起来。

 

（四）

对着星星总是容易走神。  
不知过去了多久，伯蒂的脖子因为长时间的仰望而发酸，当他正准备站起身回家时，漆黑而静谧的坟场里突然传来某种金属物体相互摩擦的声音。  
他循声看过去，仔细辨认，发现那是黑色皮包上的铜锁在晃动时发出的声音。皮包的主人正朝着教堂前行，似乎是注意到了他的存在，又猛地停住脚步。  
伯蒂站了起来，睁大眼睛盯着对方所隐藏着的那片黑暗，直到对方再度迈开步子。  
赛拉斯停在他面前。  
那是张苍白的脸——岁月并未在赛拉斯的脸上留下任何痕迹。他有饱满的额头，挺直的鼻梁和薄而泛紫的嘴唇。他的眼睛如此之黑，仿佛吸入了所有的黑暗，其中连一丝星光或灯火的投射都没有。  
伯蒂想，自己怎么会把这张脸给忘了呢？  
他是这么地爱这个人。

他朝着赛拉斯伸出手去，而赛拉斯并没有后退或者躲闪，只是站在那儿，将皮包扔在脚底，让他拥抱。  
赛拉斯曾经看起来那么高大，现在却显得如此单薄，伯蒂将手臂环过他的肩膀，轻易就能把他拥在怀里。  
这感觉真不可思议。  
右手抚上脖颈的同时，伯蒂看着赛拉斯的眼睛。他的皮肤摸起来像天鹅绒那么光滑而柔软，又跟教堂前的石阶一样冰冷，眼睛里则充满了伯蒂所熟悉的黑暗，甘美又温柔的黑暗。  
“赛拉斯。”伯蒂叫出他的名字。  
“嗯。”赛拉斯轻声给予回应。  
“赛拉斯。”伯蒂将额头抵在对方的颈窝，这在以前绝对无法想象，可赛拉斯依旧没有推开他，只是任凭他用力抱着自己。  
“如果你愿意放开我的话，”过了一会儿，赛拉斯才开口，“我有礼物送给你。”  
伯蒂不舍地松开双臂，紧接着，他的手掌就被握住。  
赛拉斯的手也是冰冷的。这只苍白瘦削的手将伯蒂的手抬起，使手心向上，将一朵白色野花放在其中。

有音乐声在耳边响了起来，先是细微的、轻柔而匀缓的，如同舞台上慢慢滑开的丝质帘幕。  
伯蒂看着手心里的花朵，它轻得仿佛没有重量，却又热烈地盛开着，试图将一整个冬天所积存的生命都用尽全力绽放出来。  
他凝视了这朵花许久，然后才抬起头，望向坟场。  
现在他能够看到了。  
欧文斯先生和欧文斯夫人正在不远处朝他微笑，彭尼沃斯先生捋着灰色的胡子瞥着他，屠杀之母从自己的墓碑后面探出了脑袋，乔赛亚·沃辛顿和盖乌斯·庞培的身影正变得清晰，尼赫迈亚·特罗特在那条小径上紧随其后。而丽萨则坐在苹果树干枯的枝桠上对他做鬼脸，他送的粉玫瑰被她别在了耳侧的头发里。面包师哈里森拉着他的两个老婆，已经循着鼓点的节奏摇晃起舞步，露易莎和福尔廷布拉斯也随风琴声欢愉地旋转起来。越来越多的人正从这黑暗里陆陆续续地显露，像魔术般从半透明逐渐变成目光所无法穿透的实体，因为美妙的乐曲，也因为伯蒂而绽开笑容，当他们钻出坟场浓稠的黑暗，站立在清澈的星光之下后，便立刻加入到这场小小的舞会，随着愈发响亮的音乐声跳起轻快的舞来。  
大家都在这儿，在他的视线里，在跳舞。  
亿万颗星星和山脚下城市的灯火一齐闪耀，和着音乐为他们照明。  
伯蒂伸出手拉住赛拉斯，将他拽下石阶，拉进舞动的人群里。  
他能感觉到赛拉斯罕见的慌乱与僵硬。  
但无论是生者还是死者，无论是怎样的存在，没有任何人会错过这场舞。  
他们都已经等待了太久。

 

Fin.


End file.
